This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 and xc2xa7120 from my application A HUB LOCKING RELEASE STRUCTURE FOR TAPE RECORDER filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Aug. 19, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 48099/2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hub lock releasing structure for a tape recorder and a related method of fabrication. More particularly, the invention relates to a hub lock releasing structure for a tape recorder for unlocking a hub of a tape cassette in a rotatable state, and to a method of fabricating a releasing pin for such a structure.
2. Related Art
A tape cassette used for a tape recorder such as a camcorder which records/reproduces information on/from a magnetic tape generally includes a hub locking member for lock hubs on which a magnetic tape is wound so to prevent rotation thereof, and thus to prevent the magnetic tape from loosening. However, in order to load and operate the tape cassette in a tape recorder, the tape recorder should include a lock releasing structure for releasing the hub from a locked state.
Various lock releasing structures have been developed to accomplish the above-stated objective. However, such lock releasing structures are burdened by disadvantages. Among such disadvantages is one by which individual components of the lock releasing structure are separated prepared, and are then thermally fused for installation. This increases the number of components which must be assembled, and thus the number of steps in assembling the lock releasing structure, and the tape recorder as a whole, increases.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hub lock releasing structure for a tape recorder which can reduce the number of components and simplify the assembly process of the tape recorder, and a related method of fabricating a releasing pin for such a structure.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided a hub lock releasing structure for a tape recorder having a releasing pin for releasing a hub from a locked state by pressing a hub locking member installed on a tape cassette in one direction as the tape cassette settles on a deck, wherein the releasing pin is integrally formed with the deck. A method of fabricating a releasing pin for such a structure is also provided.